


Боггарты

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Написано на Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на заявку "В амфитеатре Лита меняет решение и проходит через пламя к Гриндельвальду. Почему и что после этого следует?"





	Боггарты

Сотворенное им пламя было похоже на оживший лед, и рука Гриндельвальда тоже оказалась не теплее. Пальцы Литы скользнули по его ладони — и сорвались.

Гриндельвальд не обернулся.

— Отпустите их, — сказала Лита ему в спину. — И я пойду с вами. Хватит смертей! Пусть уйдут.

— Лита, нет!

Это мог быть крик, а мог быть шепот. Он прошел мимо сознания Литы. Не открываясь, она смотрела на Гриндельвальда, в его холеный белобрысый затылок. Повторила с нажимом, все так же не упрашивая, а требуя:

— Отпустите их!

Мгновение, другое, третье Гриндельвальд просто стоял, не двигаясь. Лита успела увериться, что проиграла, что нужно было ударить ему в спину, пока он этого не ждал, пока у нее был шанс. Теперь – шансов уже не было.

Но голубое пламя вдруг начало опадать — словно костер затухал на ветру. Женщина, державшая в руках череп, аппарировала. Лита ждала, стиснув зубы.

Наконец Гриндельвальд обернулся к ней и поднялся на пару ступеней. Улыбок больше не было, и его бледное лицо сразу сделалось старше – и неприятней, пожалуй. Странно светским жестом Гриндельвальд предложил ей руку, и Лита, помедлив, взялась за его прикрытое манжетой запястье. В том же миг пламя погасло. Лита успела увидеть застывшее лицо Тесея, непонятный взгляд Ньюта, а потом все исчезло. Они с Гриндельвальдом аппарировали.

На сердце было удивительно пусто. Лите казалось, она отправилась умирать и никогда больше их не увидит. Лицо Тесея стояло у нее перед глазами.

В зале, где они с Гриндельвальдом оказались после аппарации, ярко горели зачарованные лампы, отражаясь в высоких темных окнах. Люди расхаживали, тихо переговариваясь. Атмосфера казалась несколько напряженной и в то же время взвинчено-воодушевленной, словно перед началом бала. Гриндельвальд выпустил руку Литы и, отойдя на пару шагов, крепко взялся за спинку кресла.

— Друзья, — сказал он негромко, но многие услышали и обернулись.

Разговоры в зале постепенно стихли.

— Сегодня был долгий день, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Все вы устали. Завтра я побеседую с каждым из вас, а сейчас вас отведут в апартаменты, где вы сможете отдохнуть. Единственное, что я хотел бы сказать вам сейчас, друзья: никто из вас здесь не в тюрьме. Здесь нет антиаппарационной защиты. Мы находимся не слишком близко к Парижу, однако аппарировать в Берн, Мюнхен или, скажем, Милан отсюда несложно. Я не собираюсь никого из вас ограничивать в перемещениях. А теперь — доброй ночи.

На Литу Гриндельвальд больше не обращал никакого внимания. Заговорил с кем-то по-немецки, продолжая держаться за кресло. В здешнем ярком свете, среди обычных с виду людей, которые постепенно начинали расходиться, Гриндельвальд выглядел довольно странно – как карандашный набросок посреди написанного маслом натюрморта. Слишком бледный, будто и вовсе неживой. Разве что глаза...

Лита отвернулась.

В комнате, куда ее отвели, Лита задержалась ненадолго. Постояла у окна, глядя в темноту. От стекла немного тянуло холодом. Мириады звезд мерцали в ночном небе, а чуть ниже можно было различить смутные очертания горных вершин. Они, видно, и в самом деле оказались далеко от Парижа.

Лита поправила волосы, глядя на свое призрачное отражение в оконном стекле, и вышла из комнаты, не оборачиваясь.

Коридоры почти опустели. В большом зале освещение было приглушено. Никто так и не спросил Литу, куда она идет. Похоже, никому здесь не было до нее дела, и это превращало всю ситуацию в театр абсурда.

Впрочем, куда идет, она и сама не знала.

Спустившись на один этаж ниже, Лита услышала невдалеке приглушенный голос Гриндельвальда, потом — хлопок аппарации. Антиаппарационного барьера здесь, видимо, и в самом деле не было. И не боится же он, что однажды сюда ввалится толпа авроров.

Хотя чего ему бояться — с такой-то силищей. Это чудо, что с ним смогли совладать в Нью-Йорке хоть ненадолго.

Почти в самом конце коридоре за приоткрытой дверью Лита увидела полутемную комнату, освещенную, казалось, только огнем в камине. Пахло табачным дымом. В одном из кресел возле низкого столика кто-то сидел, вытянув ноги в сапогах. Потом человек в кресле шевельнулся, потянулся стряхнуть пепел с сигареты, и Лита увидела худую руку в темном рукаве, бледный профиль, белые волосы.

Хозяин дома, человек-призрак. Куда же без него.

Лита помедлила, потом толкнула дверь и вошла. 

Гриндельвальд оглянулся на нее и неторопливо поднялся, отодвинул для нее кресло. Эта демонстрация хороших манер показалась Лите одновременно смешной — и страшной. Подумать только, безжалостный убийца — и прилично воспитан.

Отсвет камина, падавший на его лицо сбоку, странно отразился глазах, но через миг Лита поняла, что дело не в пламени. Глаза Гриндельвальда были красны от лопнувших сосудов. В серебряной шкатулке Лита выбрала себе сигарету и опустилась в кресло, заметила мимоходом:

— Отрадно видеть, что подобные спектакли не проходят для вас даром. Вы плохо выглядите.

Он усмехнулся, но промолчал. Дал ей прикурить, но не с палочки, а просто создав огонек на кончиках пальцев. Лита тоже вытянула ноги и стала смотреть в затухающее пламя камина.

Желание сказать что-то неприятное, задеть его так и не проходило. Самой себе Лита казалось чем-то вроде бокала с шампанским, только вместо пены и пузырьков была злость.

— Американцы вас и в самом деле пытали, или вы просто приврали ради красного словца?

Он коротко рассмеялся.

— Сомневаюсь, что вам стало меня жаль.

— И не сомневайтесь, не стало.

Краем глаза Лита видела, что Гриндельвальд едва заметно улыбается. Вся эта ситуация его, казалось, забавляла.

— Скамандер наверняка хоть раз вам говорил, что вы похожи на дикобраза. Колючки в вечной боевой готовности, нужно ли, не нужно.

— Я всего лишь предпочитаю лжи правду. В отличие от вас.

— И в чем в настоящий момент заключается правда?

Лита погасила окурок в изящной пепельнице и потянулась за следующей сигаретой. Прикурила от своей палочки. Гриндельвальд сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Его сигарета, забытая, тлела меж пальцев. Столбик пепла постепенно рос, грозя упасть на ковер.

— Правда... — сказала Лита. — Мелкая такая правдочка. Мне просто приятно думать, что хоть кто-то заставил вас, безжалостного мерзавца, кричать от боли.

— Меня не так-то просто заставить кричать, Лита.

— Значит, вам не встречались до сих пор люди, которые знают толк в боли.

Гриндельвальд вдруг взглянул на нее.

— А знаете, — сказал он, — для дикобраза это очень глубокое замечание. И вы действительно попали в точку. Авроры в большинстве своем люди недалекие, и разрешение на использование круцио — потолок их изощренности. Ничего сверх этого они придумать не в силах. То ли дело украсть светлые воспоминания или, к примеру, поставить затравленного ребенка перед толпой недругов и открыть шкаф с боггартом...

— При чем здесь это?!

— Есть очень много способов причинить человеку нестерпимую боль. Круцио — лишь самый примитивный из них.

— Хотела бы я однажды взглянуть на вашего боггарта, — сказала она сквозь зубы.

— Может, однажды и взглянете.

Пламя в камине почти угасло. Движением ладони Гриндельвальд разжег его снова. 

Лита почувствовала себя очень усталой. Некоторое время они оба молча смотрели в огонь.

— Что вам за дело до моих школьных историй? — спросила Лита. — Как вы вообще об этом узнали?

— Я наводил справки о Скамандере. Мне было любопытно, за что его выгнали из школы. Оказалось — за чужой проступок.

— И что же?

— Ничего. Вы были той еще маленькой стервой, но со временем люди меняются. Хотя не думаю, что вы очень изменились.

— Вот, значит, какая я по-вашему.

— По-моему... Ну что ж. По-моему, вы глубоко несчастны. И никакая свадьба вам счастья не прибавит. Любовь, Лита, по большому счету не от чего не спасает, а уж семейная жизнь — тем более. Когда человек слишком глубоко ранен, он становится эгоистичным поневоле. Вам не до любви, даже если вы и думаете иначе. Пока вы бередите свою рану, не давая ей зажить, счастья вам не видать.

Лита выбросила остатки сломанной сигареты в пепельницу. Попыталась стряхнуть табачные крошки с рук. Пальцы дрожали.

Сукин сын. Ах, сукин ты сын.

— Очень прочувствованная речь, — заметила она, когда наконец смогла совладать с голосом. — И от чего же любовь не спасла — вас?

— Неужели я похож на человека с глубокой душевной раной?

— Вы вообще на человека не похожи, — вырвалось у нее злое.

— Не знаю, как во Франции, а в здешних краях младенцев давно не подменяет ни один из магических народцев.

Она медленно вдохнула, выдохнула. Сказала тихо:

— Какой же вы мерзавец.

— Потому что напомнил вам о вашей мерзости? А вы привыкли слышать совершенно другое, правда? Что вы не виноваты. Что вам давно пора забыть. Но на самом деле именно вы и виноваты. Не обстоятельства, не затонувший корабль и уж тем более не плачущий ребенок. Все началось с вас, с девочки, которая отнеслась к родному брату словно к надоедливой музыкальной шкатулке.

— Замолчите!

— Вам никто не говорил этого, не так ли? Того, что даже ребенку ваших лет была положена хоть толика человечности. Дети жестоки, это правда. Зачастую они ненавидят младших братьев и сестер, поскольку те отнимают у них любовь и внимание. Но не каждый подсунет родного брата в чужую колыбель. Точно так же, как не каждый ребенок станет поджигать хвост кошке.

— Я же сказала вам, замолчите! Не вам меня осуждать. Скольких вы убили сегодня?

Он улыбнулся — в той манере, которая, похоже, была для него характерна. Угол рта дернулся вверх, лицо на миг словно озарилось иронией и снова погасло.

— Убить врага, Лита, убить того, кто сам с радостью причинит вам вред, совсем не то же самое, что погубить невинное создание, связанное с вами к тому же определенными узами. Поверьте мне.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вам доводилось сравнивать, — язвительно сказала она.

— Доводилось.

После его реплики повисло молчание — будто в театре, когда один из актеров забыл свою реплику. Гриндельвальд встал с кресла и подошел к окну. Его отражение — бледное, смутное — слилось с очертаниями горных склонов.

— Мы с вами похожи намного больше, чем вы думаете, Лита, — наконец сказал Гриндельвальд.

— О, не начинайте!

— Нет, я не был жертвой обстоятельств. Но и вы были не только жертвой. Своих врагов в школе и свои проблемы по большей части вы находили себе сами. Признайте, это так. Невозможно во всем винить лишь обстоятельства. 

— А вы? Тоже сами были виноваты?

Он засмеялся каким-то странным, холодным смехом без малейших признаков настоящего веселья. Лита вдруг невольно подумала, уж ни выпала ли ей редкая возможность увидеть настоящего Гриндельвальда. Казалось, именно сейчас он не играет никаких ролей, да и стоит ли играть неприятного мерзавца?

— В детстве я был слишком умен для своего окружения. И одновременно достаточно глуп, чтобы так и не догадаться это скрыть. Поэтому в школьные годы проблем у меня хватало. В шестнадцать лет из школы меня выкинули.

— Неужели за ум?

— За глупость. Довольно большую, хоть и не смертельную. 

— Ясно, — сказала Лита сухо.

— Ничего вам не ясно. Вы отважны, как львица, и примерно так же, как львица, разбираетесь в людях. Воображения вы лишены начисто. Но так уж вышло, Лита, что ваш боггарт мне довольно близок. В том же году, когда меня выставили из школы, я убил сестру своего близкого друга, убил случайно и совершенно не желая причинить ей зло. Она была немного глупа, беспомощна и довольна опасна, но я ни на миг не желал отделаться от нее. Я готов был о ней заботиться. Девчонка мне нравилась. Мне казалось, я ее понимаю. — Гриндельвальд помолчал. — Вот кого бы и вы поняли, так это ее, пожалуй. Она считала себя чудовищем, потому что и впрямь успела совершить кое-что ужасное. Намерения, Лита, не всегда важны. Я успел к ней привязаться, но я ее убил. А до того — она убила свою мать. Тоже случайно. Делает ли это ее чудовищем? Делает ли это меня чудовищем?

— Вас делает чудовищем многое другое.

— Делает ли вас чудовищем то, что вы оказались способны поменять младенцев местами, будто булки на тарелках? Ведь не смерть страшна, Лита, а то, что эти младенцы были в ваших глазах одушевлены не больше круассанов.

— Я не стану больше это выслушивать.

— Вы больше двадцати лет бежите от этого, Лита. Остановитесь и осознайте наконец. Вы такая. Или были такой. Нельзя же всю жизнь топтаться на месте, нужно развиваться дальше.

— Простить себя? — иронично сказала она.

— По-вашему, смерть человека можно простить?

— Нет, — сказала она резко. И еще раз повторила тише: — Нет.

— Вам пора осознать, что вы это сделали. Именно вы. Именно потому, что думали в тот момент о своем удобстве, а не о том, что рядом с вами человеческое существо. Да, вы были именно такой. Вы можете потратить еще двадцать лет на пережевывание этой ситуации, а можете наконец начать жить. Даже маленькие эгоистичные мерзавки имеют право жить, раз уж они родились на свет. А вы угробили одну жизнь, а теперь гробите другую. Свою.

— Вы так себя успокаиваете перед сном?

— Я не нуждаюсь в успокоении, Лита.

— Совесть никогда вас не мучает?

— Предназначение совести, Лита, как раз в том, чтобы мучить. Если она не мучает, то что это за совесть?

— Сомневаюсь, что она вообще у вас есть.

Гриндельвальд снова засмеялся. Он вернулся к креслу и снова взял сигарету, но так и не сел и курить не стал.

— Любой, кто слишком много говорит о совести, Лита, наверняка кривит душой. Ступайте спать, вы сегодня наверняка измучились.

— Я уйду, но ответьте мне сначала на один вопрос.

— Я слушаю.

— Вы собираетесь мстить Ньюту Скамандеру за Нью-Йорк?

— Нет.

— Вы лжете, — сказала она устало.

— Этот ваш Ньют бегает на поводке и выполняет грязную работу для других. Крадет для других. За это он однажды действительно получит сполна. А то, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, меня мало волнует, Лита.

— И вы еще воображаете, что разбираетесь в людях. Ньют Скамандер никогда не...

Он кривовато усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Лита раздавила окурок в пепельнице и поднялась.

— Ньют — хороший человек.

— И как любой "хороший человек", он не задумывается о том, что, ударив по самому больному, он рискует получить в ответ то же самое. Да не тревожьтесь вы так. Если я соберусь сделать ему больно, то займусь этим не сегодня и даже не завтра. У меня хватает других забот.

Желание выхватить палочку сделалось почти нестерпимым. Лита сжала правую руку до боли в пальцах, порывисто развернулась и пошла прочь из комнаты.

Невозможной глупостью было разговаривать с ним! 

Пройдя коридор до половины, Лита вдруг остановилась. Она услышала, что Гриндельвальд смеется — все таким же горьким, холодным, невеселым смехом. Он стоял в той комнате совершенно один и смеялся.

Над ней? Над Ньютом?

Над собой?

\---

Утро выдалось ослепительно яркое — в той самой неповторимой манере, которая случается лишь высоко в горах ранней осенью. Мир вокруг казался кристально чистым и свежим, солнце радостно светило с безоблачного синего неба, и заснеженные вершины гор будто светились в солнечных лучах.

После бессонной ночи этакое утро обычно вызывает желание немедленно удавиться.

В замке царила деловитая суета, люди прибывали и отбывали. Со многими Гриндельвальд и в самом деле беседовал лично. Лита отстраненно наблюдала за происходящим. Не похоже было, чтобы Гриндельвальд спал этой ночью, однако он явно отыскал время взглянуть в зеркало и привести себя в порядок. Склера глаз была чистой, без малейшей красноты, и лицо уже не казалось таким бледным.

Торговец верой в лучшее будущее должен презентабельно выглядеть.

Лита пыталась представить его в тюрьме МАКУСА, униженным представить, сломленным, в полосатом тряпье вроде тех роб, в которые обряжают узников Азкабана. Но воображение ее подводило, и картинка никак не складывалась. Несчастный позер! Ведь наверняка и кричал, и молил о пощаде, и полезной информации из него вытрясли немало, иначе бы не согласились передать его Европе.

К обеду Гриндельвальд неожиданно решил уделить время и Лите. Ее пригласили в небольшой кабинет, где был накрыт стол на двоих.

Ели они молча. Лита меланхолично наблюдала, как Гриндельвальд управляется со столовыми приборами.

— Вы так смотрите, — сказал он наконец, — словно выбираете, какую из вилок воткнуть мне в глаз.

— Я бы с удовольствием, да ведь это бессмысленно, — сказала Лита. — Я думала о ваших родителях, о том, какая семья вас вырастила. Мне кажется все эти ваши манеры европейского аристократа — лишь маска. Понадобится вам сожрать дохлую крысу, вы и сожрете, и про вилки с ножами не вспомните.

— Когда дело доходит до поедания дохлых крыс, вилки уже не имеют никакого значения, Лита. Да и происхождение тоже.

— Об этом вы тоже по собственному опыту говорите?

Улыбка у него была все такая же мертвая, как и вчера вечером.

— Полагаю, — сказал Гриндельвальд, — вы ищете предлог, чтобы покинуть это место. Так вот, я хотел сказать вам, что предлоги не нужны. Вы можете уйти в любой момент.

— Неужели?

— Да. Но поскольку я уверен, что вы захотите вернуться, я кое-что вам дам. Это многоразовый портключ. Активируется он вот здесь.

Лита, помедлив, приняла на ладонь маленькую золотую вещицу. Брошь — треугольник с вписанным в него кругом и разделяющей чертой посередине — напомнила ей кельтские фибулы. Простой символ, но чувствовалась в нем странная сила.

— Вы вообразили, что я прониклась вашими идеями?

Снова эта неживая улыбка.

— Если вы не хотите десерт, я могу помочь вам с аппарацией. Что вы предпочитаете — Лондон или Хогсмит?

А ведь он, похоже, не шутил.

— Мне нужно в Париж, — сказала она.

— Ваших друзей уже нет в Париже, Лита. Они сейчас в Хогвартсе.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Скажем так, я просто знаю. То, что Ньют Скамандер украл у меня, он захочет доставить в Хогвартс как можно скорее. Он действительно бегает на поводке, Лита.

Она опустила глаза, неожиданно осознав, что Гриндельвальд может иметь в виду. Министерству Ньют никогда не стал бы подчиняться, а вот оказать услугу профессору Дамблдору...

Во что Дамблдор втянул Ньюта? Проклятье!

— Так Лондон или Хогсмит, Лита?

— Вы способны аппарировать на такое расстояние?

— Вполне.

Гриндельвальд предложил ей руку. Лита медленно пристегнула брошь к платью, все еще раздумывая.

— Выходит, вы знаете, где находится Хогсмит? А говорят, что вы никогда не бывали на Британских островах.

— Не все, что обо мне говорят, является правдой. Ну так что вы предпочитаете?

— Хогсмит, — сказала она.

Над Хогсмитом шел дождь. 

Серо, серо было вокруг, мокли деревья и холмы, точно прибитой к земле казалась деревня. Вокруг не видно было ни души. Запах мокрой травы, мокрой земли наполняли влажный воздух.

Ничего с тем сверкающим горным великолепием, которое только что Лита видела за окном. Все простое, привычное, нелюбимое. Ей одновременно сделалось и легче на душе, и тяжелее.

Гриндельвальд снял пиджак и трансфигурировал его в женский дождевик, накинул ей на плечи. При этом даже палочку не потрудился достать. Эта его избыточная мощь в какой-то мере даже утомляла.

Но в выражении его лица Лите вдруг почудилось что-то странное. Нечто живое проглянуло в нем на миг — злость, волнение, непонятная тоска. Проглянуло и тотчас снова скрылось. Дождевые капли стекали по впалым щекам будто слезы.

— Ну что ж, до встречи, — сказал он с этой своей мертвой улыбкой, когда улыбаются лишь губы, но не глаза. И аппарировал.

Лита осталась одна.

\---

Всю дорогу до Хогвартса Лита вспоминала обмолвки Гриндельвальда, сочетая их так и этак.

"Мистер Скамандер, вы думаете, Дамблдор будет скорбеть по вам?"

"Этот ваш Ньют бегает на поводке и выполняет грязную работу для других. Крадет для других. За это он однажды действительно получит сполна."

"Как любой "хороший человек", он не задумывается о том, что, ударив по самому больному, он рискует получить в ответ то же самое."

"То, что Ньют Скамандер украл у меня, он захочет доставить в Хогвартс как можно скорее."

Чем ближе она подходила к Хогвартсу, тем реже становился дождь. Наконец, он окончательно иссяк, и Лита скинула капюшон. В воздухе словно висела водяная дымка. Жемчужно-серое небо, казалось, лежит на вершинах холмов.

Подол платья промок, туфли были в грязи. Хватило бы пары заклинаний, чтобы привести себя в порядок, но именно сейчас ее внешний вид Литу не волновал совершенно. Мысли путались. Лита чувствовала себя вконец измотанной. Сказывалась бессонная ночь, вчерашний напряженный день.

Дамблдор попросил Ньюта что-то украсть у Гриндельвальда. Какую-то вещь, которая Гриндельвальду была, похоже, очень дорога. Но что это за вещь?

Должно быть, от усталости Лита начала мыслить нелогично. Вдруг всплыло в памяти: "Так вышло, что я потерял сестру...".

А потом сказанное совсем другим человеком: "Я убил сестру своего близкого друга..."

Ведь не могли они об одном и том же... Нет. Наверное, нет.

Или да?

Они ведь знакомы и в молодости, похоже, дружили. Торкуил Треверс буквально взбесился, когда получил те воспоминания. Впрочем, сама Лита воспоминаний этих даже не видела. Могла бы, но не захотела.

Необходимость видеть профессора Дамблдора никогда не доставляла ей особого удовольствия, а уж смотреть на его юность и вовсе показалось занятием неприятным. Что понадобится для работы, то ей сообщат и на словах.

Теперь она думала, думала, думала, и тяжелые неповоротливые мысли казались вроде комьев грязи на туфлях. У Дамблдора была сестра, которую тот "недостаточно любил". У Гриндельвальда был друг.

"Я готов был о ней заботиться. Девчонка мне нравилась..."

Уж не сбежать ли собирался с ней Геллерт Гриндельвальд? В шестнадцать лет мальчишки не могут не быть идиотами.

Но какое это значение имеет теперь, даже если между ними и стоит смерть влюбленной девчонки? Зачем Дамблдору понадобилось рисковать головой Ньюта, чтобы вернуть — что? Какую-то вещь сестры?

"То ли дело украсть светлые воспоминания или, к примеру, поставить затравленного ребенка перед толпой недругов и открыть шкаф с боггартом..."

— Боггарты... — пробормотала Лита сквозь зубы.

Забавно, если у Дамблдора с Гриндельвальдом один боггарт на двоих. И боггарт этот — труп молоденькой девушки.

Хотя на самом деле ничего забавного в этом, конечно, нет.

Лита вытерла лицо, ощущая себя бесчувственной, словно бревно. 

Снова Хогвартс. Она ненавидела это место в детстве и до сих пор не перестала ненавидеть. Слишком уж многое здесь случилось. С ней. Вокруг нее.

А сколько здесь всего случилось за годы существования школы...

Каменные стены взирали на Литу с привычной мрачностью. Она вытерпела расспросы Треверса, прислонясь к Тесею, чувствуя тепло его рук на своих плечах. Тесей ни о чем ее не спросил. Она рассказала сама — очень тихо — по дороге в кабинет Дамблдора, пока Треверс задержался поговорить с кем-то в холле.

Треверс догнал их у кабинета и хотел войти следом за Литой. Тесей его удержал.

В кабинете было тихо. Лите показалось, она будто ворвалась посреди затянувшегося молчания, обоим присутствующим подарив немалое облегчение. Дамблдор застыл у окна, слегка наклонив голову, — почти в такой же позе ночью стоял у окна Гриндельвальд. Ньют сидел за столом и терпеливо возвращал ниффлера к блюдечку с молоком. Ниффлера манили весы с серебряными гирьками, сдвинутые на край стола.

При виде Литы Ньют вскочил, и Дамблдор обернулся от окна. Улыбнулся, однако глаза у Дамблдора были такие, словно и он только что бродил под дождем.

— Лита, — сказал он.

Взгляд его скользнул по золотой броши. Лите этот взгляд не слишком понравился. Казалось, Дамблдор узнал этот символ и моментально сделал какие-то выводы.

Лита почти ощутила, как поднимаются ее воображаемые иглы. Дикобраз! В проницательности тому мерзавцу не откажешь.

Ньют двинулся было к ней, но Лита остановила его жестом.

— Я пришла, — сказала она звонко, — чтобы задать вам вопрос, профессор.

Дамблдор очень внимательно смотрел на нее. Он что-то держал в опущенной руке, серебряная цепочка свисала из стиснутого кулака.

Та самая украденная вещь?

— Я слушаю, Лита.

Она холодно, недобро улыбнулась.

— Кто убил вашу сестру, профессор?

Лицо Дамблдора застыло. Этого он явно не ожидал.

— Я не понимаю...

Краем глаза Лита видела, как забытый всеми ниффлер крадет серебряные гирьки.

— Кто убил вашу сестру? — повторила она с нажимом.

Лицо Дамблдора, его невеселая улыбка, грустные глаза сейчас вызывали у нее неподдельное бешенство. Неужели ради своих интересов, ради памяти мертвой сестры он подставил Ньюта?

— Мой эгоизм убил ее, Лита.

— О, прекратите все это! — крикнула она. — Кто ее убил? Гриндельвальд?

— Нет.

— Ее убил Гриндельвальд?

— Нет, Лита, — повторил Дамблдор. — Нет. Геллерт ее не убивал.

— Эта вещь принадлежала ей?

— Эта вещь... Нет, к Ариане она не имеет отношения.

Лита смотрела во все глаза. Она промахнулась, но, промахиваясь, будто ткнула его прямо в открытую рану. Она впервые увидела, что этому человеку тоже может быть больно, больно по-настоящему. Но щадить его все равно не собиралась.

— Ньют умрет из-за этой вещи. Из-за того, что вы его использовали, заставили украсть. Ньют и все, кто ему дорог, умрут, вы понимаете, умрут из-за вас!

— Геллерт так сказал?

— Да, — обронила она.

Дамблдор был очень бледен.

— Лита, — сказал Ньют тихо. — Профессор Дамблдор здесь не при чем, это вышло случайно.

— Случайности вокруг него никогда не бывают случайными, — сказала она устало. — У него всегда что-то на уме. Ты просто его идеализируешь, Ньют, у тебя всегда так. Ты видишь только хорошее в людях. Даже если они этого... не заслуживают.

Ньют подошел очень близко. К нему хотелось прислониться и закрыть глаза. Словно Тесей, он тоже был тихой гаванью — самой надежной гаванью из всех.

Но Лита сделала шаг вперед и протянула руку.

— Отдайте мне эту вещь, профессор.

— Значит, вот зачем Геллерт тебя прислал, — сказал Дамблдор очень тихо.

— Меня никто не присылал!

Лицо у Дамблдора было словно у смертельно больного, которому только что объявили его диагноз. Живое, дышащее болью. Лите вдруг вспомнилось бледное застывшее лицо Гриндельвальда и мертвая его улыбка.

— Лита, — сказал Ньют, — это свидетельство клятвы на крови. Если его разрушить, профессор сможет сражаться с Гриндельвальдом. Ты понимаешь?

— А если не вернуть, ты умрешь.

Все впустую. Слова, слова. В эти игры Дамблдор всегда ее переиграет. Лита стиснула зубы, перехватила профессора за рукав, а другой рукой активировала портключ.

Портал сработал.

\---

Альпийское солнце ударило по глазам.

В большом зале на этот раз оказалось малолюдно. Звучала тихая немецкая речь. Солнечные лучи, проходя сквозь оконные витражи, расцветили паркетный пол и мебель яркими пятнами. Гриндельвальд, все еще без пиджака, с влажными, прибитыми шотландским дождем волосами, говорил с несколькими людьми. Та женщина, что держала в склепе череп, сейчас сидела в одном из кресел.

Она оглянулась первой, и глаза ее расширились.

— Геллерт, — сказала она негромко.

Гриндельвальд взглянул на Дамблдора и замолчал на половине фразы. Снова появилась эта мимолетная улыбка — холодная и полная странной самоиронии.

— Друзья мои! — сказал Гриндельвальд ровно. — Думаю, вам лучше нас покинуть.

Женщина ушла первой, бросив непонятный взгляд на Литу. За ней потянулись и мужчины.

Лита разжала пальцы и отступила на шаг. Дамблдор молчал. Ожидал ли он чего-то подобного, или до сих пор был ошеломлен перемещением? По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Он смотрел на Гриндельвальда, не отрываясь. Губы словно бы силились и не могли улыбнуться, в глазах заслоном стоял шотландский дождь.

Гриндельвальд не двигался.

Лита подумала, если сейчас начнется схватка, ей не уцелеть. В сражениях магов подобного уровня случайные свидетели не выживают.

Но ни один из них даже не шевельнулся, не потянулся к палочке.

Длилось молчание.

Если б тишиной можно было убивать, оба давно бы рассыпались в прах.

Наконец, Дамблдор поднял руку и разжал кулак. Небольшой магический фиал светился на его ладони. Казалось, пальцы Дамблдора слегка подрагивают.

Он сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один. Протянул вперед руку с фиалом.

Лицо Гриндельвальда на миг снова ожило, как тогда, в Хогсмиде. И опять замкнулось.

— А, — сказал он с непонятным презрением, — ты так испугался за Скамандера?

Он порывисто подошел к Дамблдору, взглянул на него близко-близко, сказал вкрадчиво:

— Не бойся. Я не трону его. И его близких не трону. Доволен?

Их лица почти соприкасались. Фиал в руке Дамблдора сиял.

Они смотрели друг на друга — миг, другой, третий.

— Убирайся из моего дома, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Пошел вон.

Развернулся и направился к выходу. Дамблдор смотрел ему вслед, и рука с фиалом вздрагивала все сильнее.

Наконец, он опустил голову и медленно вздохнул.

— Думаю, нам пора, Лита, — сказал он почти спокойным голосом.

— Вам — пора.

— Ведь ты же не веришь в его лозунги. Лита, прошу тебя!

— Не ваше дело, во что я верю, — сказала Лита. — Уходите.

Глаза Дамблдора и в самом деле были полны слез.

— А как же Тесей? — сказал он. — Ньют?

— Молчите, — отозвалась она шепотом, — иначе я вас ударю. Не смейте их использовать снова. Уходите.

\---

При свете дня курительная комната оказалась просторней, чем запомнилась Лите с ночи. Прямоугольники солнечного света лежали на полу.

Гриндельвальд сидел в той же позе, и сигарета медленно тлела меж его пальцев. В этот раз вставать при ее появлении он не стал. Спросил равнодушно:

— Решили остаться?

— Вы против?

— Нет, отчего же. Я могу понять ваше желание досмотреть спектакль не с галерки. Единственное, о чем я хотел бы попросить вас, Лита: не пытайтесь меня убить. У вас все равно не выйдет, а пострадать вы можете.

— А у Альбуса Дамблдора? — спросила Лита, выбирая себе сигарету. — Говорят, если уничтожить ту вещицу, он сумеет вас убить.

— Он и сейчас может меня убить, Лита. И всегда мог. Он просто боится.

— Вас?

Он усмехнулся.

— Себя. Он боится себя. Своей силы. Того, кем он может быть. Его боггарт — это он сам, Лита.

— А ваш?

Он молчал. Пламя в камине угасало, но в этот раз Гриндельвальд уже не торопился его разжигать. Лита меланхолично вдыхала табачный дым.

К чему расспрашивать? Он все равно не скажет.

Какое у него было лицо, когда он говорил с Дамблдором...

— Не ломайте себе голову, Лита. Львицам ни к чему чужие страхи.

— Справиться бы со своими? — сказала она вполголоса.

— Я думаю, вы справитесь однажды. И тогда — ничто в мире больше не сможет вас сломать.


End file.
